Surprise
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Allison takes it upon herself to surprise Erica. - Contains scenes of a sexual nature.


Erica quietly climbed through Allison's open window hoping to avoid another embarrassing moment with Chris. The amount of times she had been caught sneaking in at night was staggering fast and Chris knew something was going on between the two of them. Still the blonde tiptoed around the dark room to find Allison's bed.

"Ally? Ally are you awake? I got your text?" Erica whispered before turning on the light on Allison's desk. Allison wasn't in the room but before panic began to sink in the werewolf heard a heartbeat coming from just outside the bedroom door.

"I'm here Erica and you don't have to whisper… were home alone." Allison shouted back. Erica at this point relaxed and threw herself onto the hunter's bed.

"What are you doing out there?" Erica questioned.

"I have a.. a.. shit.. a surprise for you. I'll just be a second." Allison replied clearly struggling with something.

"Okay…." Erica was uncertain as it was always her surprising the beautiful brunette.

"Fuck!" Ally exclaimed.

"Ally are you okay? What's going on?" Erica almost jumped off the bed as she heard Allison's heart rate increase.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm okay. I'm coming in now… just don't laugh okay?" Allison begged.

"I promise." The blonde beauty waited patiently as the door creaked open slowly and when she saw what was behind it her jaw dropped.

Allison stood in front of her in a matching set of lacy black underwear and something that had taken Erica by shock. In front of her underwear hung a small strap on that made Erica gulp.

"Okay, I think I'd prefer laughter to silence." Allison giggled nervously.

"Sorry I erm…" Erica was lost for words.

"Is this wrong? I thought… shit… I shouldn't have assumed – I mean I wasn't trying to make you do anything you didn't wan – "

"I want to." Erica replied to her blushing girlfriend. "You just look incredibly hot right now and I guess I was a bit surprised."

"So this is okay? The lady in the shop said it was good for beginners and I thought I don't I just… you're always the one surprising me and I wanted to surprise you."

Erica crawled to the end of the bed and took Allison's hands in her own. She lent in and brushed her lips delicately against the hunter's plump lips.

"It's a good surprise baby." Erica whispered. Confidence surged underneath Allison's skin as she pulled Erica's top off before throwing it across the room. She lightly pushed Erica back onto the bed so her legs were hanging off the side. She stroked her hands down her girlfriends sides before getting to her jeans. Her hands fumbled a bit but eventually she pulled them off and threw them towards Erica shirt. Allison kissed slowly up Erica's thighs and the werewolf could feel the wetness inside her panties. As she sucked, nipped and kissed Erica's firm thighs she began to remove her underwear before pushing her back further onto her bed.

"You okay?" Allison whispered against her hip bone.

"Yeah" Erica replied not being able to handle Allison's delicate skin against hers.

Allison's hand reached and stroked at Erica delicate clit causing her back to arch on the bed. For a while she stayed like that stroking and teasing at Erica's delicateness before removing her hand and using her tongue instead. Erica's heavy breathing only turned Allison more as she licked up the wetness between her girlfriends legs. Gently she inserted a couple of fingers into Erica, stroking and pumping, but continued to suck and lick Erica's clit.

"Oh my god Allison… that feels so good." The hunter raised her head for a moment and whispered…

"It's only going to get better my beautiful werewolf."

She licked, sucked, pumped and stroked over and over again before pushing herself up Erica's body.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yes… Please Allison." Erica begged causing Allison to produce a wide grin.

Allison lent down close to Erica's face, kissing her forehead, and stroked some of the blonde out of Erica's face. As their foreheads touched Erica raised her hand and placed it over Allison's fast beating heart.

"Ready?" Allison almost whispered gaining a simple nod from Erica.

Slowly she pushed the strap on into her girlfriend and watched her face for any sign of pain. Erica bit her lip a little as it went all the way in. Allison lent down and kissed the werewolf on the temple before kissing her lips passionately. Their tongues swirled against one another as if this was the only moment they would have together. Erica pulled away.

"Baby… you gotta move your hips." Erica giggled causing Allison to blush.

"Oh yeah." Allison replied giggling with her.

Allison pulled away from Erica before slowly pumping back in. She did this repeatedly before she began to pick up speed; all the while the two girls looked each of in the eyes and left delicate kisses on one another. Erica began to moan _Allison _over and over again as the rhythm kept picking up. Allison moved one hand and began to stroke Erica's clit as she continued to pump into her. The werewolf's skin felt on fire and her toes began to curl.

"Oh my god… Allison." Erica began to build as the speed was pushing glorious euphoria throughout her body. She came screaming the name of her love. Allison pulled out and collapsed onto her girlfriends who kissed her head softly. The two girls caught their breath in silence.

"Allison?" Erica whispered still breathing heavily.

"Yes my love?" Allison replied still lying on her chest.

"I'm in love with you." Erica whispered. Allison turned her face to look into the werewolf's eyes.

"I'm in love with you too Erica." Allison whispered before leaning in to kiss the blonde softly.

"I also think you should be in charge of surprises from now on." Both the girls giggled before their bodies fell into sleep.


End file.
